iGot a Bad Grade On My Project
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: "Ugh, my parents are so jank. Here I am, sitting on the couch and being yelled at by my dad." Ryan Benson gets a bad grade on his science project, and his mom and dad, Sam and Freddie, recall their own project the night of the lock-in. Seddie One-Shot.
1. iGot a Bad Grade on My Project

**A/N: So I was sitting at home REALLY bored and was too lazy to start on my homework when I thought of a brilliant Seddie fanfic. I think this is my best yet. Summary said all. :P**

**Disclaimer: Why do people even do this? I mean, if I owned the show, what the **_**hell**_** would I be doing trying to make a **_**fictional**_** story of it?**

(Ryan's POV)

Ugh, my parents are so jank.

Here I am, sitting on the couch and being yelled at by my dad.

"Ryan, you can't start off high school like this!" my dad yelled at me, shaking the paper in my face.

"C'mon, dad, it's an eighty-two! It's not like I failed! And my two partners were being lazy! _I_ had to do most of the work!" he retorted rudely.

"What's with all the yelling?" my mom asked, coming down the steps and going straight for the fridge. Figures.

My dad turned around momentarily and watched her quickly moving to the fridge. He rolled his eyes.

"Sam, baby, Ryan got an eighty-two on his science project," he said, lifting up the paper to show her the mark blotched in harsh red ink.

"What! Good job, Ryan!" my mom exclaimed at me, and I grinned proudly, smirking at my dad.

"Good job? Good job! Sam, this is a B-!" my dad yelled at her.

"It's better than the grades _I_ got in high school!" my mom told him.

"Well… yeah, that's true. But anyway, Ryan, I'm serious. This is _not_ how you want to start off—!"

"Freddie, give him a break!" my mom interrupted him. "It's easy for you to say! You graduated valedictorian of our class! And you got straight A's in junior and senior year!"

Then she smiled widely, clearly thinking about something.

"And remember the grade we got on _our_ project?" she asked my dad, smirking.

He snorted, "Which one? I think I may have drowned in the amount Mr. Howard gave us in senior year."

"The night of the lock-in. Y'know, the one with Brad?" she stated simply, still holding my dad's gaze.

Suddenly, my dad tilted his head and smiled at her.

(Freddie's POV)

"Oh, _that_ project," I smiled mischievously. "I believe we did get an A+ on that…"

We continued to stare at each other, smirking, remembering the night like it was just yesterday. It was so sudden. I mean, out of nowhere, she gets all nice to me and my tech buddy Brad! Carly and I _definitely_ knew there was something up. And then when we tested out our project on her, Mood Face, an app for the PearPad that detects your mood, we found out she was "in love." So I told Carly and we were trying to make up this whole plan to get Brad and Sam together. I mean, we assumed she liked _him_ since it was obvious she hated me. A few years before that, she gave me a birthday card that said, "Happy birthday. I hate you. Hate, Sam." So, when that didn't work, she talked to Carly, and that just ended up blowing into a "little argument" as Sam put it. Then I found her outside in the courtyard. I talked to her and poured my heart out to ease her fears…

_~Flashback~_

"Yo, yo," I said, sticking my head out the door.

She looked at me, an irritated expression on her face.

"Carly sent you to find me?"

"Nope," I said, walking in slowly.

"Oh, so then you don't know about our little argument," she air quoted.

"She told me about your little argument," I said. "I just said she didn't tell me to come find you."

"Good," she shot back.

"But she's right, you know," I told her sternly.

"Ughh!" she groaned.

"Groan all you want," I jeered at her.

"I don't care what your stupid PearPad app says about me being 'in love,'" she snapped at me. "I'm _not_ into Brad like that."

I had enough of her lying.

"Ugh. Lately, _every time_ I tell you Brad and I are doing something together, _you_ want to come hang with us!" I told her.

"And that means I'm in love with him?"

"Well, you hate _me_!" I exclaimed.

She looked down for a second, fiddled with her water bottle, and then looked back up.

"I never said I hate you," she said quietly.

"Yeah, you have!" I exasperated, looking at her like a monkey with two heads. "Like, nine-hundred times! I still have the birthday card you gave me that says, 'Happy birthday. I hate you… Hate, Sam'!"

"Ugh, just leaveee," she whined, dragging it out.

"Fine, I'll leaveee," I mocked her.

"Bye!".

"But before I go—" I started.

"Alright, that's it!" she yelled irritably. "Get out of here before I do a double-fist dance on your face!" she threatened.

I didn't care if I got punched. She needed to know that it was okay for her to put her feelings out there.

"You can threaten your double-fist face dancing all you want," I retorted boldly, surprised at how brave I was. "But Carly's still right. Look, I _know_ it's scary for you to put your feelings out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna' like you back. Everyone feels that way! But you never know what might happen if you don't—!"

And then, out of nowhere, I was cut off with a pair of lips crashing down against mine. I didn't have time to react, and while she was kissing me, I awkwardly kept my hands to the sides. Looking back, I kinda' wish I had put them on her waist and really kissed her back. But how could I have done that? It's not like I was expecting Sam Puckett, of all people, to kiss me at the annual Ridgeway lock-in.

_~End Flashback~_

(Ryan's POV)

"Uh, dad?... Mom?... Dad?" I asked, getting scared. They've been staring at each other for the past few minutes, and both of their eyes were glazed over, staring at each other intensely. My dad had since dropped the paper that had my project grade on it, and I tip-toed over to grab it before he got out of his trance and started yelling at me again. Here was my chance to escape. I have no idea what's going on between them or what project my mom was talking about, but I didn't care. So my dad and mom worked on a project together with some dude named Brad. Cool. I'm out! I ran up the steps and into my room, slamming the door shut and turning on the stereo to its max volume.

(Sam's POV)

"We really… Oh, God… shouldn't be doing this with the kids _right_ upstairs," I gasped, grabbing at the back of Freddie's hair when he started sucking on my neck.

"Yeah, we shouldn't," he grunted against my neck, making my skin vibrate with his voice and sending goosebumps all over my body. He looked up at me with darkened eyes. "But I don't care," he stated before latching his mouth back onto my neck.

I'd fired him up when I made him remember the lock-in. After Ryan went upstairs and we still continued staring at each other intensely, he walked swiftly towards me and captured my lips in a kiss similar to the one he gave me at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. I felt his hands creep up the back of my shirt, and I pulled away suddenly.

"What do you think you're up to?" I asked him, smirking. "Did I not just remind you that Ryan and Allie are _right_ upstairs?"

"Mmm, afraid we might wake 'em up with the way I can make you scream?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Fredward!" I yelled at him, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" he yelled in surprise, massaging the spot I'd just hit, but still grinning a bit all the same.

"Sorry, baby," I said, pecking him on the lips to make my point.

"What is _this_?" he said sarcastically. "My wife, _Samantha Puckett_, is saying _sorry_?" He gasped like it was a complete rarity.

"Oh, hush," I said. "You only get an apology because I love you… sometimes," I laughed.

"Aww. Sammy wuvs her Fweddie bear?" he mocked me, ignoring the last word I said and tickling my stomach.

I squealed in surprise. I hate to admit it, but I'm really ticklish, actually.

He began chasing me around the counter, trying to get me to tickle me. I kept screaming and squealing, running around the counter frantically, avoiding him. If he captured me in another one of his tickle attacks, I was a goner. He would not stop until he gets his fill. And let me tell you, it takes a _long_ time to fill that boy's tank. I dodged his lunges towards me around the counter and even jumped over it a few times, thanking my body for its agility. Out of nowhere, he managed to lunge fast enough from behind and wrapped his arms around me, hiking my shirt up in the front and wiggling his fingers rapidly against my skin. I burst into a rage of giggles, not being able to stop.

"Ahhh!" I screamed playfully, squirming against him, trying to get free from his grasp. "Freddie, please! Hahahaha! Pl-please! Hahaha! I can't—! Hahahaha! Breathe! Hahahahahaha!..."

He still continued to tickle me and managed to pull me towards the couch while doing so and tossed me onto it, kneeling in front of my while I lay down and continued to take his tickling torture.

"Say you love me," he demanded, still wiggling his fingers against my neck, belly, the back of my knees, wherever he could reach where he knew I was ticklish.

I was beginning to lose my breath now; I could feel my face getting red.

"Oka—okay!" I screamed, laughing literally uncontrollably. "Hahaha! I love—! Hahahahaha! I love—! I love you, Freddie! Please, stop! Hahaha!"

"Okay," he said smiling, pulling his hands away from me. I lay down, my abs burning and trying to catch my breath.

"Oh, geez… Goodness!" I exclaimed, clutching at my stomach to alleviate the burning feeling I felt there. "You tickled the breath out of me."

He didn't respond, only crawled over me and gently laid on top of me.

"Oh, and by the way," he said, "I love you, too." He planted a lingering kiss on my lips and before we knew it, we were making out on the couch.

(Allie's POV)

Nearly three minutes had gone by, and I still couldn't hear my dad's or my mom's voice. Did they leave the house?

I walked down the stairs and turned the corner, almost throwing up at what I saw.

"OH, MY GOD!" I shrieked, covering my eyes and squealing my way back up the stairs.

Holy hell! My mom and dad were making out on the couch! Eww! I screamed all the way to the bathroom, running inside and locking it closed, breathing deeply. Recent images passed through my brain, and I almost choked on what was about to come up. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Oh. My. God. That was sooo gross! I leaned over the sink and splashed cold water in my face in hopes of getting the image out of my brain.

(Freddie's POV)

"Oh, great. I told you this was a bad idea! Didn't I tell you this was a bad idea?" she grunted frustratingly and pushed me off. "Now imagine if you had continued with your hands-up-the-shirt idea! Allie would've been scarred for life! No kid wants to see their parents doing the horizontal mambo with each other! It happened to me once when one of my mom's boyfriends came over! Not a time I want to go back to again!"

"Oh, calm down, Sam! We were just kissing, for crying out loud!" I whined, wanting to get back to making out with her, looking at her curvy body up and down. God, she was just so sexy. I could never resist my wife.

"You call that kissing, Freddie? If it were up to you, I'd think you'd want our tongues to be conjoined!" she yelled at me, getting up from the couch. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to talk to Allie to make sure she hasn't gone into a coma."

I watched her turn the corner and make her way up the stairs, staring at the way her hips swayed. I swear, she does that on purpose sometimes. I sighed, got up, and called Carly.

"Hello? Hey, Carly! Do you mind looking after the kids for awhile? Sam and I have to go out of town really quick to… err… run some quick errands. Yeah, you will? Okay, great, they'll be expecting you!" I told her, ignoring her negative responses flowing from the other end of the PearPhone and pressing end.

I picked up my laptop to look up the number for the Blue Roof Inn in Seattle.

"Yeah, hello? Hello? Yeah, I'd like a room for two, please…" I told the person on the other end. Sam and I started something we always liked to finish, and tonight, I get to worship her body without worrying about interruptions.

**A/N: Aww, I thought this was really cute. :P What'd you guys think? Creative? Suckish? Jank? Good? This only took me like two hours to write, believe it or not. And I'm happy with the way it turned out!**

**If I get over fifteen reviews on this, I might consider writing the scene at the inn. ;) No, I did **_**not**_** just use bribery to get a review out of your fingertips. ;)**


	2. 2 More Reviews!

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you realize that you're only TWO REVIEWS away from getting that inn scene. If you give me two more reviews, I WILL post the lemon. I already have it written, 'cause I was confident you guys would get to fifteen reviews. So… if you really, REALLY want that inn scene, (which I worked pretty hard on, by the way) just leave a review on this! A simple, "Good job!" or something of that matter will do! :)**

**By the way, when I post it, I'll keep it separate from this so I don't have to change the rating and all. So look for it in my stories, not as an update in this fanfic.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
